


Beyond Story's End

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [50]
Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: 100 Words in 100 Fandoms, Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responsibility is easier for some than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Story's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethynyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/gifts).



The trouble with diamond mines – with any mines – is that they are deep, and dark, and dangerous. But Sara _would_ go to see; insisted upon it, in fact, and it would take a harder man than Tom Carrisford to deny her. “Take Ram Dass with you,” was his only order, “and Becky too.” And then he waited, and grew paler and thinner until the day she hurtled up the stairs with her hat and gloves still on. 

“I raised everyone’s wages,” she announced, falling to her knees beside his chair as if she were still a child. “Do you mind?”


End file.
